The Phoenix Funeral
by chiby.chan1
Summary: Sakura, una chica de 12 años huérfana descubrirá que la vida puede tener muchas sorpresas. ¿Que pasara cuando se entere del secreto que rodea al grupo mas temido de su escuela? ¿Familiares? ¿Poderes mágicos? es un SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana en la cuidad de Okinawa; a través de una ventana abierta se podía apreciar una pequeña habitación de tonos pasteles y al medio una cama en la cual se encontraba un gran bulto que comenzó a removerse cuando el sonido del despertador comenzó a sonar, de entre las sabanas salió una nívea y delicada mano para apagar el molesto sonido, una vez terminado el objetivo una cabellera roza y unos hermosos ojos jade se asomaron para posteriormente levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

**POV Sakura**

Luego de terminar de asearme Salí del baño para dirigirme hacia el espejo, me llamo Sakura Haruno tengo 12 años y voy en el instituto Rionan, ¿como es mi físico? Bueno soy esbelta mi busto y mi trasero están muy desarrollados para mi edad pero no se notan ya que uso ropa más grande que yo, mis ojos son de un raro jade los cuales escondo detrás de unos enormes anteojos; no se equivoquen no es como si los necesitara solo que cuando era pequeña se reían tanto de mi cabello como de mis ojos, por ultimo mi cabello como ya lo habrán notado es de un extraño color rosa el cual siempre va trenzado. Luego de terminar de vestirme baje a preparar mi desayuno, una vez que comí tome mi mochila y me dirigí hacia el instituto, en el camino me encontré con mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka a diferencia de mi ella tenía un cuerpo atlético digno de una porrista, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules la hacían una de las chicas más populares del insti pero a diferencia de las otras populares ella era una muy buena persona.

-Buenos días frentesota- La mira de pies a cabeza- dios cuando cambiaras ese look si quisieras tendrías a todos los tipos del insti detrás de ti

- No molestes puerca, sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención-

-El problema es que llamas la atención pero para que hagan lo que quieran contigo frentesota-

- Déjalo así Ino

-Pero…

-Que lo dejes así-Seguí mi camino siendo seguida por Ino

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al instituto y todos como siempre admiraban la hermosura de Ino y se preguntaban cosas como "¿Cómo puede andar con esa nerd siendo tan popular?"

-Oye preciosa yo que tú me alejaría de ese ratón, no vaya a ser que se te contagie lo nerd- Grito un chico, provocando que Ino se acercara y lo tomara por el cuello

-Escúchame basura será mejor que no te vuelvas a dirigir de esa manera a Sakura-chan o me encargare de que el lugar donde no te llega el sol tenga una muy dolorosa visita, ¿entendiste?-

-I-Ino su-suficiente ya déjalo- Dije mientras me colocaba detrás de ella

- Te hice una pregunta, ¡entendiste!

-S-Si- Afirmo con evidente miedo en su rostro

-Bien- Dijo mientras lo soltaba- Vámonos Sakura

Luego de eso llegamos al salón donde nada era diferente a lo que anteriormente eh incluso yo diría que era peor.

-A pero miren quien llego si es el ratón de biblioteca, que paso Saku-shii ¿acaso estas a dieta de libros?- Se burlo una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la altura de sus hombros y sus ojos eran de un color dorado

-Cierra esa boca de serpiente que tienes Naomi- Le dijo Ino

-No te metas Yamanaka, esto es con la nerd no con la barbie de feria

- Mira escoba con patas yo..- Pero fue interrumpida por un estruendoso grito por parte de las demás chicas del salón, voltea a ver lo que causaba tal grito y ahí estaba el, un muchacho de cabellos azabaches con reflejos azules un tanto alborotados, ojos tan negros como posos, su piel nívea y poseedor de un gran físico; Sasuke Uchiha el más popular del salón es callado y muy serio pero esa actitud es lo que atrae a todas pero a mí me gusta algo mas ya que yo lo conocí cuando era una niña solíamos jugar junto pero hace años que ya no cruzamos palabras. A su lado venia otro joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su piel era bronceada igual de perfecto que su amigo; Naruto Uzumaki otro de mis mejores amigos- o lo era, por cosas del destino ya no hablamos tanto como antes- es tan popular como Sasuke pero su personalidad es extrovertida y siempre se mete en problemas. Observe como Naomi pasaba entre las demás chicas y se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke-kun, eso me molesto pero lo ignore y me dirigí a mi asiento después de todo yo no era competencia para chicas como Naomi.

-Guarden silencio y tomen asiento que la clase va a empezar- Comento el profesor mientras caminaba en dirección a su escritorio, todos tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos- Muy bien habrán su libro en la página 67, Sumera Saori puedes comenzar- No hubo sonido alguno, entonces el maestro subió su mirada- ¿Sumera Saori?- De pronto la puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejando ver a una joven de cabellos rubios casi blancos los cuales le llegaban a la altura de la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color rosa fuerte, traía puesto un vestido estraples que le llegaba a quince dedos arriba de la rodilla de color durazno mas una cinta del mismo color a un costado de su cabeza y llevaba calcetas que le llegaban a medio muslo; en su brazo izquierdo tenía un tatuaje en forma de fénix

-¡Aquí!- Grito mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-Otra vez tarde Saori-chan, toma asiento y saca tu libro quiero que comiences la lectura- Dijo el maestro volviendo su vista al dichoso librito mientras la muchacha pasaba corriendo en dirección a su puesto el cual se encontraba a junto a mí, una vez ahí se apresuro a sacar el libro pero se detuvo una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos

-Eettooo….-Susurro Saori

-Pagina 67- Le susurre, ella me miro y sonrió, así transcurrió la clase.

La clase paso rápido y una vez que el maestro se fue yo comencé a ordenar mis cosas ya que no me estaba esperando en la puerta cuando sentí que alguien se colocaba a mi lado, alce la vista y pude ver a saori sonriéndome, note como todos nos miraban y murmuraban cosas que no podía comprender.

-Arigato por lo de hace un momento Haruno-san

- Amm…etto… de nada…

-Sa…Saori-chan- Todos en el salón incluidos saori y yo volteamos a ver hacia la puerta, allí se encontraba una joven de nuestra edad, de cabellos azules cortos que dejaban dos mechones largos a los lados, sus ojos eran como dos perlas, llevaba puesto un suéter que le quedaba como vestido de color crema y tenia escrito en letras rojas "I love fénix", debajo de eso se le podía ver una parte del short de mezclilla y en su muslo derecho el mismo tatuaje de saori

-Aa! Hina-shii ya voy- Se giro hacia mi- Arigato una vez mas Haruno-san- La vi correr en dirección de la chica, luego de que ellas dos desaparecieran me acerque a Ino

-Frentesota que te ha dicho Sumera?- Me pregunto Ino con claro interés

-Emm… nada solo me dio las gracias por ayudarle en clases

- Uuff ya pensaba yo que era otra cosa- Suspiro con una mano en su pecho

-Exageras Ino-puerca- Comencé mi andar al jardín

-¿Exagero?,¿ que exagero? Frentesota ellas son parte de los The Phoenix Funeral y ya sabes ellos no tienen una agradable fama sobre todo su líder, no me extrañaría que incluso mataran a alguien- Menciono Ino cruzándose de brazos, yo la mire de reojo y fruncí el seño

-No enserio puerca exageras- Una vez fuera nos sentamos bajo un árbol de cerezo e Ino comenzó a platicarme todo lo que hizo el fin de semana pero algo me molestaba y era el hecho de que me sentía observada mas solo intente ignorarlo

-Frentesota otra vez Sasuke-kun te está observando- Gire hacia donde Ino estaba observando y me fije que Sasuke-kun y Naruto nos estaba observando- Te digo Sakura si no le gustas entonces, ¿porque te observa tanto?, Además aun no me has dicho porque dejaron de hablarse

-Puerca te dije que eso no te lo diré, es estúpido y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no le gusto solo…¡Solo mírame!, Creo que preferiría mas a una chica como tú o Naomi, es más ¿qué te hace pensar que me mira a mi? Perfectamente puede estar mirándote a ti

-¡Que no!- Me reitero claramente fastidiada

-¿Como estas tan segura?

- Porque llevo meses intentando hablarle y lo único que hace es ignorarme- Dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Ya digamos que te creo, eso no significa que tenga que estar mirándome estrictamente a mi solo mira- Ino giro su vista por donde yo apuntaba- Ay millones de chicas más atractivas que yo aquí podría estar mirando a cualquiera

- En verdad el haberte juntado con Naruto te hizo mal, ¡ya se te pego lo cabezota!

-Ya basta Ino- Me puse de pie- Iré a la biblioteca antes de que el receso termine

-Bien

A la mañana siguiente baje como siempre a preparar mi desayuno, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero no podía darme el lujo de faltar. Luego de terminar me pare frente a la mesita de centro de la sala donde estaba un porta retrato que tenía un foto en la cual aparecía una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos jade, me puse de cuclillas para mirarla mejor

-Buenos días Oka-san ya debo irme volveré en la tarde, adiós- Me enderece y Salí de la casa

Una vez en el insti camine por los pasillos tranquilamente ya que aun era temprano, iba pensando en lo que me había dicho Ino ayer "_Gustarle a Sasuke-kun que locura"_ me detuve frente a una ventana en la cual podía ver mi reflejo _"No soy bonita, ni siquiera tengo carácter ¿Porque habría de gustarle a Sasuke-kun?"_ me gire con la vista en el suelo y me disponía a retomar mi rumbo pero choque con algo duro que hizo que botara mis libros.

-Di…Disculpa- Me agache y comencé a recoger los libros mientras esperaba a que se comenzara a burlar de mi como todos

-No discúlpame tu no me fije por donde iba- Eso me sorprendió, alce la vista y lo vi agachado ayudándome a recoger los libros. Se trataba de Akazuna no Sasori tiene 16 años y es el capitán del equipo de futbol es el muchacho más popular del instituto, tiene el cabello rojo y alborotado, sus ojos son cafés, sus facciones eran delicada y su físico por dios sí que estaba muy bien trabajado; Nos levantamos y él me entrego los libros

-Mu…Muchas gracias- Baje la vista algo avergonzada

-No fue nada y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sa…Sakura Ha…Haruno

-Wow que hermoso nombre para tan exótica belleza- Dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos lo que provoco que mis nervios y sonrojo aumentaran

-Sakura- Me tense yo conocía perfectamente esa voz, me gire lentamente y detrás mío se encontraba Sasuke-kun

-Sa…Sasuke-ku..kun

-¡Hmp!- Se coloco a mi altura sin dejar de mirar fijamente a sasori el cual tampoco le quitaba la mirada, lo que comenzaba a inquietarme

-E..Etto…

-Ha sido un gusto Sakura-chan- Se acerco y tomo mi mano dándole un beso en el dorso- Espero nos veamos en el receso- Medio sonrió y se dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar, junte mis manos al nivel de mi pecho sin apartar la mirada de donde había desaparecido Sasori

-¡Tks!- Mire a Sasuke el cual había comenzado a caminar en dirección al salón

**Fin Pov Sakura**

Se podía apreciar una habitación espaciosa pero que era rodeada de varios tubos con agua en su interior que formaban una especie de pasillo, al final de este había un altar en el cual se encontraba reposando un arco que tenia forma de rama, al medio de este dos diamantes de color rosa incrustad, la punta de arriba de este se dividía en tres y la de al medio tenía una flor de cerezo.

-Ya somos tres los que conformamos The Phoenix funeral pero aun nos sigue faltando uno- Menciono un chico de cabellos castaños y muy alborotados, sus ojos eran de color amarillo y su pupila era rasgada como la de un gato, sus facciones eran finas como las de un gato y en su cuello poseía una cinta de color rojo de la cual colgaba una pequeña campana, representaba unos 13 años.

-¿Como se supone que encontraremos a la ultima que falta Yami?

-Ya…Ya hemos buscado po…por toda la escuela y a…aun no la e…encontramos

Yami se acerco a la flor que poseía el arma y de ella se desprendieron dos pétalos que cayeron directo en su mano, luego se voltio y se dirigió a las chicas quedando al frente de ellas entregándoles así un pétalo a cada una

-Cuiden bien estos pétalos, las ayudaran a encontrar a la que falta

-¡Hai!


	2. Quienes son en realidad

**Pov Sakura**

Nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio de la escuela, la maestra nos dio las instrucciones para comenzar un partido de voleibol pero en el momento es que todo iba a comenzar le surgió un problema y debió abandonar el gimnasio cosa que no era buena señal o por lo menos para mí.

-Jajajajajaja lo siento ratón es que creí que tu frente era la pared- Escuche nuevamente las rizas del grupo de naomi; ¿Se preguntan que sucedió? Pues lo mismo de siempre estaba tan distraída mirando a Sasuke jugar que no me fije cuando Naomi lanzo su pelota lo que provoco que me llegara directo a mi frente y por el golpe caí al suelo

Levante la vista cuando note que se habían acercado a mí, Naomi tenía una expresión molesta y había levantado el balón con el que me golpeo

-Que te has creído al mirar de esa manera a nuestro Sasuke-kun- Naomi volvió a lanzar el balón el cual me dio en la mejilla, asiendo que mi rostro mirara el suelo

-Acaso crees que Sasuke-kun se fijaría en una nerd como tu- Escuche de decir a otra. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas "_Lo sé, se que Sasuke-kun jamás se fijara en alguien como yo"_

-No eres más que una zorra jamás serás alguien para Sasuke-kun, acaso no lo ves ¡mírate! Eres horrible con esa enorme frente, esa ropa holgada, ese horrible cabello chicle- Intente levantarme para comenzar apartarme de ellas pero una de las seguidoras de Naomi me empujo y otra me puso el pie lo que como resultado volví al suelo, mis lente cayeron en algún lugar que desconozco y esta vez me dolía el tobillo.

- Qué demonios están haciendo- Escuche una fría voz, la conocía perfectamente tenía un deje de acides y molestia pero no levante mi rostro por el dolor del tobillo, además no quería que viera mis ojos humedecidos

-Sa…Sasuke-kun nosotras- Naomi callo de repente mientras yo sentía que alguien se coloco frente a mi

-Estas bien?- Mire esos ojos tan profundos que tanto me fascinaban por lo cual solo atine a asentir, trate de ponerme de pie con su ayuda pero al momento de apoyar el pie derecho sentí una enorme punzada de dolor lo que hizo que un gemido saliera de mi boca y volviera al piso

-Tienes el tobillo lastimado, ven te llevare a la enfermería- Vi cuando se coloco a mi altura dándome la espalda, yo lo mire algo atónita al igual que las chicas

**Fin pov Sakura**

-S…Sasuke-kun pero…¿Qué haces?, Anda déjala no es más que una torpe pelo de chicle qu…-

-Ya cállate- Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa cuando Sasuke interrumpió a Naomi; Él se puso de pie quedando frente a ella

-Disfrutas humillas a los demás ¿no?, Estas tan desesperada por sentirte superior que insultas a los demás para quedar bien contigo misma pero no eres más que una puta zorra barata-

-Qu…Que- Tanto Naomi como todos los presentes estaban atentos y asombrados ante la situación que se presentaba

- ¡Hpm!, ¿Que ya lo olvidaste?- La expresión molesta de Sasuke cambio para dar paso a una sonrisa de superioridad- Cuando te me insinuaste para que me acostara contigo y yo te rechace-

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar así como también los susurros de todos los presentes, el grupo de Naomi la miraron con odio y susurraban cosas

-N…No se…yo….- Los ojos de Naomi comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y se fue corriendo a los vestidores. Sasuke volvió a su posición anterior

-Vamos sube- Sakura aun sorprendida se aferro a los hombros de Sasuke y con un poco de trabajo logro acomodarse para que este pudiera alzarla; Lo que no sabían es que todo esto fue observado por Saori la cual tenía en su mano derecha un frasco cuyo contenido era el pétalo que Yami le había encargado

**Pov Sakura**

Sasuke-kun abrió la puerta de la enfermería pero al entrar nos dimos cuenta de que Shizune no se encontraba. Me dejo sobre la camilla y se puso a rebuscar algo en la gaveta donde se encontraban los medicamentos, mientras yo me dedicaba mirar el suelo debido a los nervios que sentía al estar a solas con él.

-Cuando aprenderás que no debes dejar que nadie puede pasar sobre ti- Me sobre salte al escuchar su voz; Levante mi vista y vi como él se acercaba con algo entre sus manos y una expresión, ¿Molesta?

-¿Qué?- Lo mire atenta mientras él se posicionaba delante de mí, lo vi alzar una de sus cejas sin cambiar su expresión

-Sabes de lo que hablo Sakura- Su voz molesta hizo que me sobresaltara del susto- Siempre estas dejando que Naomi y su maldito grupo de zorras hagan lo que quieran contigo, cuando demonios vas a aprender a defenderte- Baje la vista mientras sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas; El tenia razón pero no era tan fácil, yo no tenía la suficiente autoestima como para enfrentarme a ellas y eso me frustraba

-Cof cof- Alce mí vista abruptamente al sentir aquel ruido; En la puerta se encontraba Saori con mis cosas que había dejado en el gimnasio

-¡Hmp!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lamento la interrupción Sasuke-san pero el maestro me mando a traer las cosas de Haruno-san- La sonrisa que traía desde que llego no se borro en ningún momento, ni siquiera por la tosca voz de Sasuke-kun

-¡Hmp! Bien, quédate con ella iré por la enfermera- Dejo un tubo de crema a mi lado y se dirigió a la salida mientras Saori entraba, pero cuando estuvo en el marco giro un poco para verme por el rabillo del ojo

-Sakura no vuelvas a usar esos lentes, me gustas más sin ellos- Aquello me izo sonrojar y escuche una pequeña risa de Saori.

Una vez que Sasuke-kun abandono la enfermería un silencio se formo mas no era incomodo si no agradable, la seguí con la mirada mientras dejaba mis cosas a un lado de la camilla y seguidamente tomaba la crema a mi lado para ponérmela en mi tobillo ahora inflamado

-Sa-Saori-san n-no es…-

-No es molestia- Me corto mi inútil intento de protesta- Además Sasuke-san estaba a punto de hacer esto antes de que yo lo interrumpiera-Levanto su vista- De verdad lo siento

-¿E-Eh? Que sa-sasuke-kun iba a-a- Sentí como mi cara comenzaba a arder, de solo pensar en lo que dijo Saori y unirlo a las anteriores palabras de él antes de salir definitivamente no eran buenos para mis nervios; Nuevamente escucho su risa y eso me hace creer que todo lo hace apropósito para burlarse de mí.

-Listo- Saori se levanto para luego sentarse a mi lado- Sabe Haruno-san Sasuke-san puede que no tenga mucho tacto para decir las cosas y menos a una chica, pero eso no desvaloriza la realidad de sus palabras- La escuche atentamente mas no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara, si eso me pasaba siempre que alguien me decía estas cosas

-¿Sabes saori-chan? Toda mi vida eh querido ser diferente ya sabes ser alguien como Ino-chan, ella no tiene problemas en decir lo que piensa o lo que le molesta, tampoco le interesa mucho lo que los demás piensen de su persona

-Yamanaka-san es una chica singular pero así como ella tiene esas virtudes tú también las tienes Haruno-san

-¿Eeh?- Levante mi vista y la mire algo sorprendida

- Se que nosotras no somos amigas ni nada parecido, pero eso no evita que yo vea todo lo que has hecho….Después de todo nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños- Me volvió a sonreír

-Tienes razón- Le devolví la sonrisa.

En verdad no entendía cómo es que en torno a una persona tan amable como Saori-san giraran rumores tan descabellados solo por pertenecer a los The Phoenix funeral, ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Quiénes eran ellos realmente? Jamás los eh visto en una pelea, si eran bastantes misteriosos pero Sasuke-kun también lo es… ¿Quiénes serán ellos realmente?...

-Bien Haruno-san debo volver a clases, espero su tobillo sane muy pronto-

-Gracias- Fue cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño brillo rosa en su pecho quizás solo fue mi imaginación ya que ella se volteo rápidamente para salir por la puerta_. "¿Qué habrá sido eso?"_

No paso mucho tiempo de que Saori-san se fuera para que llegara Sasuke-kun junto a Shizune la cual me reviso el tobillo y me dijo que no era nada grave así que solo me vendo el pie y volví al salón con ayuda de Sasuke-kun.  
Había pasado varios minutos desde que llegamos al salón y ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna, por supuesto yo no hice ninguna clase de intento así que había optado por avanzar la tarea de matemáticas que el maestro había dejado mientras Sasuke-kun se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

-Sakura- Eleve la vista, Sasuke-kun aun miraba por la ventana

-¿Q-Que sucede?-

-Desde cuando eres amiga de Sumera- Lo vi mirarme de reojo

-¿Po-Porque lo pre-preguntas Sasuke-kun?- Se quedo en silencio un momento pero luego volvió su mirada al cielo

-Por nada- Me pareció bastante extraño que Sasuke-kun me preguntara eso, la verdad me parecía más extraño que aun siguiera dirigiéndome la palabra de lo más normal como si en estos 4 años jamás hubiésemos dejado de hacerlo. Era como si me quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviera, como si estuviera preocupado…¡Pero qué digo! Eso es tonto no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto?

**Fin pov Sakura**

Yami se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de la escuela mientras hinata se encontraba en el suelo sentada mirando volar una mariposa; Se encontraban hay ya que hace unos momentos habían recibido un mensaje de saori pidiendo una reunión urgente.

Se sintieron unos apresurados pasos los cuales llamaron la atención de Hinata y Yami, pronto en frente de ellos se encontraba Saori la cual aun llevaba el uniforme de gimnasia y se apoyaba en sus rodillas para calmar su agitada respiración después de la tremenda maratón que se dio de la enfermería hasta allí

-¡LA ENCONTRE!- Su grito sorprendió a ambos chicos, logrando que Hinata se pusiera de pie para recibir la información

-¿Que has dicho?- Yami cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una seria

-Encontré a la ultima integrante- Saori se enderezo ya con la respiración más calmada

-¿¡En-Enserio!?- Emoción. Eso es lo que sentía Hinata

-Si-

-¿Y-Y qui-quién es?- Interrogo

-Haruno Sakura- Yami cerró sus ojos lo cual intrigo a ambas chicas pero esa intriga se esfumo cuando vieron una media sonrisa aparecer en los labios de Yami

-Bien hecho Saori- Todos giraron su vista a la figura femenina que había aparecido a su lado

-Directora Tsunade-

-Ahora los The Phoenix funeral están completos-

-Pe-pero co-como se lo diremos Tsu-Tsunade-san- La pelirrubia se acerco a ellos

-Todo a su tiempo Hinata-chan, cuando menos lo esperen ella formara parte de nosotros-


	3. Comienza

**Hola, hola chicas jejeje me alegra que les gustara la historia, les aviso desde ya que esta también esta publicada en MSS y Fanfic. es para que no se vayan a asustar xD.**

**Por otro lado Min-chan wow jajajaja has hecho muchas preguntas que la mayoría se irán respondiendo a medida que avance el fic, lo único que puedo decirte es que no, no habrá NaruSaku porque la verdad a mi humilde opinión no encuentro que se vean bien, pero sí habrá un SakuxOC pero sera algo breve y quizás haya una que otras insinuaciones Yuristicas xD, espero que de todas formas te guste como avanza la historia y me sigas diciendo que tal te parece ^^.**

**Bueno chicas, gracias por sus comentarios y espero les guste la conti**

**besos y abrazos **

**BYE- BYE**

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

¿Cómo es que llegue a este punto?; ¿En qué momento, mi vida se vio ligada a algo como esto?

-¡Haruno-san cuidado!-

Si al parecer aquí es donde mi vida terminara, quizás debí haber aprovechado mejor estos años pero como decía mi madre lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede cambiar. ¿Se preguntaran que sucede? Pues les diré

_FLASH BACK_

_Ya había pasado dos días desde el incidente del gimnasio, el tobillo aun me duele un poco pero con la venda no es algo insoportable. Ya sé lo que pensaran y les diré, no Sasuke-kun no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, pero está bien al menos así no correré el riesgo de sufrir un ataque cardiaco por estar cerca de él; Lo que si ah cambiado es la actitud de los "Phoenix" (como les decía Ino), por alguna razón cada vez que paso cerca de ellos no me quitan la vista de encima, como si estuvieran esperándome o esperando algo de mí._

_-De verdad frentesota es aterrador solo mira- Estábamos en la cafetería e Ino me estaba susurrando mientras mantenía su vista fija en los chicos_

_-Ino ya basta- Cogí mi charola y camine a una de las mesas_

_-Sakura podrías tomarme enserio por una vez en tu vida- La mire con sorpresa por el tono serio y molesto que había tomado_

_-¿No te parece extraño que ellos te miren como si te estuvieran asechando?, Sakura se que son solo rumores pero el hecho de que te observen tanto como si quisieran algo de ti la verdad me preocupa-_

_-Ino-chan yo….-_

_-Mira se que a lo mejor exagero pero por favor ten cuidado- Su rostro reflejaba clara preocupación, de verdad estaba hablando enserió _

_-Está bien-_

_Estaba a punto de comenzar a comer cuando sentimos los estruendosos gritos de todas las chicas del comedor, aunque a pesar de todo se diferencio la voz de mi amigo hiperactivo_

_-¡SAKURA-CHIAAAAN!- Cuando menos lo espere ya tenía a naruto sobre mi _

_-Naruto ya suéltame, si sigues asiendo eso tendré más problemas con tus admiradoras de los que ya tengo-_

_- Jejjeje gomen, gomen-Dijo mientras me soltaba- ¡Oye Teme que haces ahí ven!_

_-¡Hmp!- Vi como Sasuke-kun se colocaba al lado de Naruto sin quitarme la vista de encima_

_-¿Y dime Sakura-chan como esta tu tobillo? _

_-Amm…emmm… bien-Mire de reojo a Ino la cual me miraba con una mueca burlona _

_-Jajajaja me alegro, Dattebayo!; Me preocupe mucho por lo que paso en el gimnasio, sobre todo por esa pesada de Naomi pero al ver como el Teme te defendió mi preocupación se apaciguo un poco _

_-¡Hmp! A quien le dices Teme, Dobe- Una gota resbalo de mi cabeza_

_-Pues al único Teme que tengo en frente-Escuche a Ino suspirar_

_-Serán muy guapos y populares, pero lo infantiles no se los quita nadie- Me susurro provocándome una risa nerviosa. Era cierto a pesar de los años ellos seguían igual de idiotas que cuando teníamos 5 años._

_Volvimos a escuchar los estruendosos gritos de las chicas pero están provenían de la entrada de la cafetería, tanto Naruto, Sasuke, Ino y yo dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia ese lugar logrando ver a Sasori junto a otro chico de cabello rubio._

_-Aaa pero si son esos engreídos de Sasori y Deidara- Mire a Naruto el cual tenía una cara de fastidio y luego dirigí mi mirada a Sasuke el cual tenía una expresión molesta y no quitaba su mirada de Sasori-sempai _

_Dirigí nuevamente mi mirada en dirección a Sasori-sempai y me di cuenta que miraba a todos lados como si buscara a alguien, de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y lo vi sonreír para luego verlo acercarse a nosotros. Pasó entre Sasuke y Naruto como si no existieran y me sonrió_

_-Buenos días Sakura-chan- Escuche las exclamaciones de sorpresa y los múltiples susurros de las fans _

_-Bu-buenos di-días Sa-Sasori-se-sempai _

_-¿Cómo está tu tobillo?_

_-¿E-eh?- ¿Cómo se entero de eso?_

_-Me entere que tuviste un accidente en gimnasia y te lastímate tu tobillo- Lo vi dirigir su mirada a mi pierna- ¿Aun lo traes vendado no?_

_-A-a sí. E-estoy- bi-bien gra-gracia-as _

_-Me alegro- Me sonrió y se disponía a marchar no sin antes mirar a Sasuke y Naruto- Uzumaki, Uchiha-_

_-Akazuna- Nombraron ambos al mismo tiempo_

_-Aa! Casi lo olvidaba- Sasori se giro y me miro- Te estaré esperando en la salida al terminar las clases Sakura-chan, Bye-_

_Sasori se marcho siendo seguido del rubio y el grupo de chicas que había entrado con ellos, lo último que pude escuchar antes de que desaparecieran fue "Jajajaja si que te gusta lo exótico Sasori-lolicom". Después de eso Ino se había olvidado por completo de los "Phoenix" para centrarse en la invitación de Sasori, por supuesto no le preste mucha atención ya que estaba demasiado concentrada pensando precisamente en la invitación de Sasori-sempai la cual me desconcertaba demasiado, digo solo hablamos una vez y fue porque yo la torpe había tropesado con él._

_Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, bueno si ser observada con odio por casi la mayoría de la población femenina escolar se le podría llamar normal; Me sentía bastante incómoda, ya saben pase de ser la don nadie, una simple nerd, a ser la chica más odiada solo porque uno de los chicos más populares del insti dijo que me esperaba a la salida, ¿si que mi vida era genial no? (No ten mi sarcasmo). Me puse mis zapatos y salí del edificio, en todo el trayecto pude sentir las miradas y los murmullos de todos haciendo que bajara mi mirada por la vergüenza que sentía; Una vez estuve cerca de la salida levante la mirada y ahí se encontraba Sasori recargado en una de las paredes con una de sus manos en su bolsillo mientras me miraba con esa tierna sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba._

_-A-ah pe-perdón p-por ha-hacerlo e-espera-rar Sa-Sasori-san-se-sempai- Dios siento mi cara arden, estoy segura que estoy peor que un tomate_

_-No hay cuidado Sakura-chan- Se separo de la pared- ¿Nos vamos?_

_-Ha-hai- Comenzamos a caminar_

_-Nee Sakura-chan-_

_-¿S-si?_

_-¿Tú y el Uchiha tienen algo?- Me miro algo serio_

_-¿E-eh?- Mi sorpresa de seguro se noto a pesar de llevar los enormes lentes ya que hizo que Sasori se riera un poco_

_-Ya sabes, ¿son novios?, ¿O algo por el estilo?_

_-Po-por su-supuesto qu-que no- Baje mi mirada- E-es ma-mas e-él ni-ni siquiera me-e ha-habla_

_-Mmmm…. Ya veo, que idiota- Levante mi vista sorprendida, el rostro de Sasori-sempai se había vuelto serio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más algo llamo mi atención haciendo que detuviera mi andar _

_-¿Sakura-chan?- Escuche a Sasori llamarme pero no aparte mi vista, ¿Mi objetivo? Un puesto de helados, si adoro los dulces pero Ino se ha empeñado tanto en que dejara mi manía por ellos que solo los como cuando estoy sola. _

_-¿Quieres un helado?- La sola palabra hizo que me girara a verlo embelesada como si sus palabras fueran poesía para mis oídos- Jajaja vamos_

_Una vez en el puesto Sasori pidió dos helados uno de fresa para mí y otro de chocolate para él, luego seguimos nuestro camino mientras por primera vez entablamos una conversación, la verdad me sorprendía todo lo que sabia Sasori era un muchacho muy culto sobre todo tipo de temas y educado pero lo que más me sorprendió es el hecho de que por alguna razón a él le molestaba ser popular y no pude evitar compararlo con Sasuke-kun. _

_-Llegamos- Le dije mientras nos parábamos frente a una tienda la cual estaba algo descuidada_

_-En verdad se ve algo descuidada-_

_-Chiyo-obasan no gana mucho dinero y el que obtiene se lo destina a Shiosuke-Les contare, la señora Chiyo es una anciana dueña de una tienda de abarrotes, la conozco desde que tengo memoria y ella siempre me ayudo en todo desde que mi madre falleció, todas las tardes después del instituto paso a visitarla; Ella cuida de su nieto recién nacido ya que perdió a sus padres en un accidente de tránsito y veo si no le hace falta nada._

_-¡Chiyo-obasan!- Luego de unos minutos salió la señora Chiyo y en sus brazos traía a un pequeño bebe de cabellos azules y unos hermosos ojos de color morado_

_- Sakura-chii- Me sonrió de manera maternal y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sasori- Ooo pero que joven tan guapo, ¿Acaso es tu novio Sakura-chii?_

_-Po-por su-supuesto q-que n-no!- Negué rápidamente mientras movía mis manos frente a mi cara roja por la vergüenza_

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akazuna no Sasori- Dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia _

_-Valla un joven guapo y educado, ya no se ven muchos así-_

_-Gracias- Se giro para verme-Bueno Sakura-chan debo irme, nos vemos en el instituto mañana_

_-A-ah, ha-hai- Se agacho a mi altura y deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla _

_- Adiós- Hizo una reverencia y salió de la tienda mientras yo me quedaba mirando por donde se había ido._

_-Aaah la juventud despide amor por el aire- _

_-¡Chiyo-obasan!-_

_-Jajajajaja gomen, gomen-_

_Pasamos por la puerta de donde mismo había salido Chiyo-obasan hace unos momentos, la cual nos conectaba a la casa; Me saque los lentes ya que no los necesitaba estando con la abuela y tome en brazos al pequeño Shiosuke mientras ella se dedicaba a preparar una merienda para los tres, así estuvimos por horas en donde ella me hacia las preguntas usuales sobre el colegio pero esta vez estuvo muy interesada en saber sobre Sasori y sobre mi apariencia personal. _

_Ya se había hecho de noche así que tome mis cosas, me despedí de la abuela Chiyo y partí a casa, iba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos sobre los acontecimientos de esta semana y por alguna razón sentía que algo iba a pasar, ¿Bueno?, ¿malo?, no lo sé; Estuve a unos pasos de llegar al parque que quedaba cerca de casa cuando sentí una… ¿Presencia?... Mire por todos lados, no había nada -"Debe ser mi imaginación-", seguí mi camino pero la sensación aun no se esfumaba, me disponía a cruzar el parque cuando sentí que todo lo que me rodeaba adquiría una forma algo distorsionada, sentí mi cuerpo palpitar.  
Frente a mi comenzó a elevarse una sombra negra, era enorme y confusa a la vista de cualquier humano; pero que pronto y de a poco tomo la forma de un monstruo con forma de araña, pero no como cualquier araña que vez en tu cuarto, no, esta poseía cuerpo y brazos humano, también llevaba una especie de uniforme escolar. Mi cuerpo se paralizo "¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!", quería correr pero mis piernas no me respondían, la araña estiro uno de sus brazos y me atrapo alzándome en el aire quedando sobre su espalda, en la cual se formo una línea recta y luego se abrió mostrando una enorme boca con unos enormes dientes puntiagudos "Es mi fin", cerré los ojos y espere a que todo terminara lo que jamás paso, es mas sentí la brisa en mi rostro como si volara, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Yami-san, una vez aterrizo me deposito en el suelo con cuidado y al segundo aparecieron hinata y saori._

**_Fin pov sakura_**

_-¿Sa-Sakura-san está bien?-_

_-S-si-i- Aun algo conmocionada por lo sucedido _

_Un estruendoso grito agudo espectral salió de la bestia, alertando a los chicos quienes se colocaron en posiciones para atacar._

_-Será mejor que hablemos después, primero debemos encargarnos de esta cosa- _

_-Hai- Asintieron ambas chicas_

_Los chicos comenzaron a correr en dirección al monstruo mientras esquivaban los ataques de esta. Yami fue el primero en llegar cerca de la criatura, preparo su puño el cual fue rodeado por ondas de color rojo y trato de conectar su golpe pero fue detenido por un manotazo de la criatura lanzándolo contra uno de los árboles del parque._

_-¡YAMI-SAN-SEMPAI!- _

_-¡HINATA NO TE DISTRIGAS!- El grito de Saori alerto tardíamente a Hinata_

_Antes de si quiera poder voltear una de las manos atrapo a Hinata, Saori trato de cortar la mano que mantenía prisionera a Hinata pero antes de llegar una de las manos la intercepto en el aire azotándola contra el suelo y manteniéndola ahí. Sakura aun no salía del shock, todo su cuerpo temblaba y lo único que hacía era mirar a los chicos._

_ La cosa se complico cuando de la falda del monstruo salieron en fila mitades de cuerpos femeninos los cuales se dirigieron hacia Sakura._

_-Haruno-san cuidado!_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Antes de que las criaturas pudieran tocarla una luz de color rosa apareció estrepitosamente haciendo que Sakura se cubriera los ojos con su ante brazo y que las criaturas se desvanecieran. Sakura descubrió de a poco sus ojos; Frente a ella se encontraba un arco, el mismo que los Phoneix cuidaban para la llegada de la última integrante

-Tómalo Sakura-

Sakura volteo al escuchar una dulce voz que provenía de la cima de la reveladilla, en donde se encontró con una hermosa gata de un pelaje morado muy pálido y unos enormes ojos amarillos que la miraba atentamente

-A-acaso t-tu…

-Te explicare todo lo que quieras Sakura, pero ahora necesitamos tu ayuda-

-¿Eh?

-Ellos no pueden solos- Sakura con preocupación miro a los chicos los cuales tenían muecas de dolor, agacho su mirada provocando que su flequido tapara sus ojos.

-Yami- menciono la pequeña gata

-Yo… jamás… obligare a nadie…..a nada

Sakura levanto la vista y vio a Yami quien se había puesto de pie con una clara dificultad por mantenerse, comenzó a correr en dirección al monstruo con su ataque preparado pero los torsos de antes volvieron a aparecer atacándolo evitando así que Yami pudiera llegar al monstruo principal. Sakura miraba atentamente como Yami hacia todo lo posible por tratar de avanzar, mordió su labio inferior y sus manos se hicieron puños, levanto su vista al arco el cual aun permanecía en el aire siendo rodeado por un aura rosa y lo tomo entre sus manos provocando así que nuevamente una intensa luz cubriera tanto al arco como a ella misma.

La luz se disperso dejando ver a Sakura suspendida en el aire a la altura del monstruo con un hermoso vestido blanco el cual tenía una abertura en medio de sus pechos dejando ver parte de sus bien desarrollados atribuiros, los zapatos le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, eran de un roza pastel y en la parte inferior sobresalían unas especies de alas muy delgadas, en su mano izquierda sostenía el arco

Los pequeños aliados de la araña se dirigieron en fila hacia sakura para tratar de atacarla; Ella preparo su arco y al instante apareció una flecha cuya punta parecía la de una flor cerrada, el monstruo también lanzo sus brazos para poder atacarla pero antes de poder llegar a ella Sakura lanzo su ataque; La flecha fue rodeada por un aura de color rosa fuerte cerrándola por completo

Una gran explosión se provocó una vez que el ataque de Sakura se conecto asiendo desaparecer tanto a la araña como a la multitud de torsos, una vez el polvo se disperso todo quedo en calma

-Wow derroto a esa cosa con un solo golpe- Menciono Saori mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Hinata

- Valla sabia que eras fuerte pero no me imagine que tanto- La gata salto de la reveladilla en la que se encontraba y se situó arriba de una banca, todos dirigieron su mirada a ella

-¿Me explicaras que es lo que sucede aquí?

-Por supuesto, te explicare cual es la misión de los The Phoenix Funeral-

* * *

**Extras:**

**_Hinata: ( . ) Su arma consistía en una espada muy fina y delicada_**

**_Saori: ( images/10260045/507312_ como la primera de la izquierda) Su arma consistía en una enorme tijera_**

**_Yami: ( images/2604/Ryuuichi_Sumeragi_.jpg) Su arma son dos guantes metálicos que lleva en ambas manos_**

**_Sakura: ( albums/i355/visokio/103325kaname_ )_**


End file.
